


Two Steps Behind

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: It was no surprise when Noctis complained about the heat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt for "ass worship" on the ffxv kinkmeme on dreamwidth, even though there is no ass worship to be found here.

“It’s sooo hot,” Noctis complained for probably the fifth time that day. And for probably the fifth time, Gladiolus’s reply was the same, “Then lose the shirt.”

Noctis always felt a bit inferior in comparison to Gladiolus. Sure, he was the royal one, but he always felt two steps behind, be it in skill or physique. He never really liked exposing just how much of a gap there was between them, but now, with the sun at its zenith and Gladio’s own breathtaking muscles on display, he said screw it, and tossed his shirt somewhere behind him for Ignis to deal with. It was as freeing as it was relieving. From behind him came Prompto’s laugh as he no-doubt decided to lose his own shirt as well. But Noctis remained focused entirely on Gladio, whose tattoos flexed and shimmered as he ran making his muscles look even larger.

“Still puny,” he called over his shoulder gruffly.

Noctis frowned, running closer to him. “Yeah, well, you’re too much.”

“You can never have too much muscle.”

“Sure you can.” Even though they were still running, Noct took hold of his arm, feeling the swell of it awkwardly as it moved. Gladio’s expression changed a bit at the contact.

“These muscles are your shield.”

Noct’s hand fell away at that. Yeah, he was his sword and shield. Muscle was part of job description. “Then why aren’t you doing anything to protect me from this heat?”

Gladio tossed his head back in a chuckle. “Because his highness needs to build up his tolerance.”

Noctis glared at him, even though he knew he was right. Still, it was too damn hot!

When they reached camp, he flopped down onto the stone ground, loving the cool chill of it against his skin. Gladio hovered nearby while Ignis went to look for some berries and shrubs for his new recipe and Prompto tailed some interesting-looking beast he spotted.

“Hey, Gladio,” Noct asked, peeking one eye open at him.

“Yeah?”

“Aren’t you still hot?”

He grunted.

Noct sat up, making an annoyed groan before yanking his pants off. Gladio raised an eyebrow at him. “I was still hot.”

Shaking his head, Gladio followed his lead and took his own pants off. If it weren’t for the heat, Nocits would have found it comical for them both to be lounging around in only their boxers.

His eyes wandered over Gladio’s lean and taught legs. “Damn. Even your legs are ripped.”

“Yeah.”

Noctis flopped onto his back again. “Fine. I lose.”

“What you on about?”

“I’m no match for you.”

“Are you an idiot?”

Noctis shifted just enough to glare at him. “No, I’m just pathetic.”

“You are next in line for the throne, betrothed to Lady Lunafreya, and the envy of the entire kingdom.”

“So what? I’m just a spoiled, puny brat, and you know it.”

Gladio trudged over to him. “Oh, you’re a brat alright. You need to grow up and stop comparing yourself. You are you, end of discussion.”

“Yeah, well, maybe I don’t want to be me,” he grumbled, sitting upright. “I never asked for these responsibilities.”

Gladiolus took hold of his shoulder and shook. “Grow up. Nothing’s gonna change from complaining. When life gets shitty, you push through it.”

“Maybe I don’t have what it takes.”

Gladio met his eyes directly, hand squeezing a bit tighter. “You do. That’s why it’s so annoying when you act like this.”

“It’s annoying when you act all high and mighty like this.”

His other hand found his opposite shoulder. “I’m not high and mighty. I just hate seeing you waste your potential. I know you have greatness in you. Use it.”

Impulse told him to scoff, but Gladio’s eyes held more sincerity than usual. His face was close and beautifully outlined by the sunset. For the second time that day, Noctis decided screw it, and leaned just that much closer. Their lips met. Gladio’s eyes widened and his body tensed against his. It only took a moment, though, before his eyes fell shut and his hands were pulling him closer. Their bare chests met, and Noct daringly let his hands wander to his protector’s naked thighs. Gladio grunted at the contact and tugged him tighter against him. It was hot again, but this time Noctis wasn’t about to complain. Honestly, he probably wouldn’t have complained about kissing him all night long. However, they broke apart at the sound of a camera snapping.

“Darn it!” Prompto frowning at the camera cradled in his hands. “You moved too soon! Hurry, kiss again, and don’t move till I tell you to.”

“What the hell are you doing?” Noctis asked.

“Making art. Or, capturing it, I guess, since you’re the ones making it.”

Gladio shook his head and chuckled. He flung an arm around Noct’s shoulder, tugging him into a familiar friendly hug. “See, plenty of potential.”

Even Noctis was grinning now. “Thought I’d take a step forward for once, that’s all.”


End file.
